taming the kitty
by white1498
Summary: jaune makes a bet with Blake and both end up in a situation that neither of them were more or less prepared for. original on hfoundry.
1. chapter 1

Jaune Arc stared down at his plate full of food, but was not feeling really hungry. He and all his friends at Beacon just had lunch in the mess hall. It was getting kinda late and most of the gang had already departed, leaving only him, Yang and Blake behind. The girls were busy chatting with each other, making no effort to include him in their conversation. Not that he would have wanted to participate anyway. He was lost in his own thoughts and was feeling kinda down. It was yet another day full of failure for him, as he was not able to score a single hit on his opponent in combat training earlier.

It really nagged on him that he was the only "normal" person surrounded by incredibly talented and gifted young fighters. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't keep up with the rest of the team. When Pyrrha unlocked his aura and started training with him in secret, it seemed that things were starting to look up a bit, but the fact that he still hadn't found his semblance frustrated to him to no end. He felt like he was of no use to his friends in his current state...

Suddenly, he was ripped out of his state of self pity when Yang turned her head and started to speak to him in her usual, cheerful voice,

"Hey, Jaune!"

"Yes?"

"Had good sex lately?"

He almost spilled his drink after he heard Yang's sudden exclamation and looked at her with irritation, "Erm, excuse me? Isn't that somewhat of a personal question?" Blake didn't really liked her friend's blunt outburst either, throwing a cold look at her, "Yang, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh come on, aren't we all adults here? Blake and I always talk about this kind of stuff and I am just curious."

Jaune didn't really feel in the mood for Yang's usual antics, but decided to play along, "Well, to be perfectly honest... since I got here, I didn't really get the chance to hook up with any girls… Why do you ask, Yang?"

"Oh, you could call it morbid curiosity, that's all. Does that mean you had some girlfriends in the past? Heh, I kinda took you for a virgin, Jaune."

"Oh come on, Yang. Don't be mean to him," Blake tried to intervene with the conversation. She knew how reckless Yang could be and she didn't want Jaune's feelings to get hurt by her probing. It seemed like her concerns were unfounded though, as she could see that Jaune's mood immediately changed after hearing Yang's words, a stern expression now slowly replacing his usual timid nature.

Jaune responded, "If you really want to know, Yang: No, I am not a virgin. I actually have always been quite popular with girls before I came to Beacon. But this place is different. Everybody here is so... perfect, strong and seems to be way out of my league. Especially Weiss…" Jaune sighed for a moment before speaking again, "But yeah, every girl I was together with said that I was a great lover." He was surprised at himself for speaking so openly about this topic. He thought that Yang's nonchalant attitude might have started to rub off on him.

Jaune could see see doubt in Yang's lavender colored eyes. Raising one eyebrow, she replied, "Oh, is that so? Sorry, but it's hard to believe that you would be able to satisfy a woman this easily. Hey Blake, what do you think? Would Jaune be a good lover to you?"

"Oh, leave me out of your silly conversation, Yang"

"Heh, come on, Blake. Give me an answer. Do you believe Jaune? Heh, I bet he wouldn't even last two minutes in the bedroom with a real woman."

After hearing Yang's latest remark, Jaune's expression suddenly became somewhat grim, as if his very essence just had been insulted by Yang. With not a sliver of reserve left in him, he retorted, "Oh, you did NOT just say that, Yang! It may not look like it, but I can satisfy ANY woman with my skills as a lover!"

"Heh, if your combat skills are anything to go by, that's not saying much… no offense, Jaune." She couldn't really hide the fact that she was not believing a single word of what Jaune was saying and yet, she could see the determination in Jaune's blue eyes. A nasty thought hit her mind, making her lips form an impish grin, "So, you really mean it? You can satisfy any woman? Alright, time to put your money where your mouth is, Jaune. I offer you a challenge: You will sleep with Blake and try to satisfy her."

"...WHAT?!" Was all that Jaune and Blake could get out in unison, both in shock at the ludicrous proposal that their blonde haired friend just made right in front of them.

"Now, hear me out before you two go on a tirade. Here is the deal: If you can give Blake an orgasm that satisfies her so good that she has so squirt,beforeyou orgasm yourself, I concede that you are indeed an amazing lover. If what you say is true, you shouldn't have any problems pleasing her like that, wouldn't you agree?"

Blake's head was turning beet red as she heard Yang speak so freely about all this. She grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side to speak to her in private, "Yang, how about you ask ME first before you suggest something like this?! Leave me out of your silly games!"

"Listen, Blake. It will be easy, a piece of cake. This isJaunewe are talking about. Don't get me wrong, he is a good friend, but he doesn't really exuberatewomanizerto me, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, if you put it that way… I guess you are right. And you are really alright with me sleeping with him?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It will be fun! And besides, I am 100% sure that he will chicken out anyway. There is nothing to worry about."

The whisper of the two girls suddenly got broken up when they both heard Jaune issue a single word, "Deal!"

Both women suddenly looked at Jaune with big eyes and Yang was the first one to ask if he really said what they thought he said, "W-Wait, so you agree?!"

"Yes, I accept. So, what is your ante for the challenge? What does the loser have to do?"

"Well, color me surprised. Let me think about that for a moment… Ok, what about this: The loser will have to take care of the other's homework for a whole month. How does that sound to you, Jaune?"

"So, I have to do double duty and finish both of your homeworks while you two just have to take care of mine? That's not fair!"

"Hey, weren't you so sure that you will win anyway, Jaune? Ok, how about this: I will also put in a good word for you with Weiss. Maybe she also wants to know if you are such a good lover like you claim to be~?"

"N-No! Everything but that! Leave Weiss out of this, please. Alright, the homework it is then."

"Hehe, gotcha! Meet us at 10 P.M. in our dorm room. Ruby and Weiss said that they will be occupied somewhere else, so we have the whole place for us."

"So, I heard that right? Have to make her squirt before I come myself? Alright, but I have one condition myself. When I do it with Blake, you have to watch, Yang!"

"Well, an usual request, but sure! Are you alright with that, Blake?"

"You two gotta be kidding me…"

Yang and Jaune shook hands, sealing the deal. Blake stood by, totally baffled, still not fully realising what her friends just agreed to.

After they finished up with their meal, Yang and Blake made their exit, leaving Jaune alone at the table, lost in his own thoughts once again.

He couldn't believe that Yang once again got him tangled up in one of her crazy challenges, but this challenge far exceeded her usual exploits. She would always act so cheerful and careless and try to be everybody's buddy, while at the same time coming up with the craziest pranks and silly bets and Blake wasn't much better. She always played the cool and distant girl that was simply unattainable, but everybody knew that she had the biggest knack for her cheesy ninja romance novels. And besides, everybody knew that they were a secret couple and this was just a way for them to spice up their love life a bit.

Jaune was sure that Blake just pretended to be outraged by Yang's idea and that she secretly was excited for this challenge. But then again, he couldn't blame her, as he also felt excited for the evening and would have been a fool to decline Yang's offer. He would show them both what it meant to make fun of and challenge Jaune Arc!

\-- Some time later in the RWBY dorm --

"Alright Yang, the bunk beds are prepared and Ruby and Weiss will be away for the whole evening. I think we are all set!"

"I still think we wasted our time, Blake. There is no way that Jaune will show up!"

"I hope you are right... I still can't believe that you got me into this."

"Heh, don't worry, darling. If by some miracle he does show up, just make him shoot his load after two minutes, and we will have the entire evening for ourselves," the busty blonde now winked at her secret lover, and the dark haired cat girl smiled back. Just as Blake wanted to respond, the clock signaled that it was now 10 P.M..

"See, Blake? I told you he wouldn't…" she got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Well, I'll be yang-ed," cooed Yang and an enraged Blake hit her in the side with the elbow. "Stop it with your stupid puns! He is here, what do we do now?"

"We open the door, silly!"

Yang went and opened up and Jaune Arc stood right in front of her, greeting them, "Good evening, girls. Thanks again for 'inviting' me. I hope we will have a fun evening together."

Yang still couldn't believe it. There he was, Jaune, just as they agreed upon. "I have to admit, Jaune. Didn't think you had the balls to show up. Come on in."

"An Arc never goes back on his word, I told you that lots of times already!" He took a look around the room, "Ah, I see that you prepared the room for me. What about Ruby and Weiss, are they out tonight?"

"Oh, yes they are. They said something about a 'Battle Skirt Special Sale' at the mall and after that, they wanted to watch a movie together. 'Fifty Blades of Grey' or something like that... it's better not to ask."

"I see, so we will be undisturbed for the whole night?"

"You bet your ass we will!"

Meanwhile, Blake stood silently next to them, listening to their idle chit-chat and started to get irritated. She couldn't believe that that Jaune and Yang would just exchange meaningless pleasantries at a time like this, and she lashed out at both of them, "Would you guys shut up for a moment?! Yang, you idiot! You told me that Jaune wouldn't even show up in the first place. What should we do now?"

"Oh come on, Blake. We will go through with the challenge, just as agreed, that's what we will do. You agreed to it as well, remember? Besides, there is no way that we will lose. This is Jaune we are talking about."

"H-Hey, I am right here, you know?" Jaune felt like he was getting ignored by his female friends… as usual.

"Fine, but we will use YOUR bed for this, Yang. There is no way I will let my bedsheets get dirtied from all this."

"Heh, that's fine by me," and with that, Yang sat down on Blake's bed on the opposite side to her own.

"So, Jaune. You said earlier that you wanted me to watch, so here I am. I won't move from my spot, promise~! I hope you will give me a goodshow," the busty blonde winked while she said this, taking off her trademark brown jacket and putting it beside her on the sheets.

"Hey, Blake, why don't you make it a bit more interesting and give me and Jaune over there a good show? Do a nice and sexy striptease for us."

"You gotta be kidding me, this wasn't part of the agreement!"

"Oh come on, we are all here to have a little fun. Jaune told me to watch, and watching is what I want to do!"

Blake looked a bit baffled at Yang's request, "Is that another of your usual great ideas, Yang? Alright, let's get this over with. I guess I should get the ball rolling?"

"Or the yarn, in your case."

"Oh, shut your mouth, Yang!"

Blake just couldn't believe what happened to her. The day had started off normal like any other and now here she was, her girlfriend telling her to strip in front of another man! Well, she would show her. If it was a strip she wanted, she should get one!

She started unbuttoning her black blouse, slowly sliding it off her shoulders, revealing her white shirt underneath. She now turned around, swaying her toned bubble butt at Jaune. The next piece of clothing that had to go was her white shirt, which she took off over her head and uselessly threw into one corner of the room. She now stood completely topless in the room, sensually swaying her hips from side to side, her front still facing away from Jaune. She turned her head and gave Jaune a sultry look, and she could see that Jaune was very much enjoying what he saw. She wanted to tease him and purred, "Want to see more?" All Jaune could do was hastily nod, being absolutely stunned by Blake's beauty and sensual movements. He wanted to touch her delicious body as soon as possible and it took a great deal of willpower not to throw himself into her.

Blake cupped her breasts and turned around, finally giving Jaune a glimpse of her wonderful cleavage. She had such a wonderful figure. Not an iota of fat too much on her slim waist and Jaune could also make out the outlines of her toned abs. She truly had the trained body of a ninja. A ninja he liked to fuck! Her pale skin seemed to shimmer in the light of the room, making her swaying motions even more erotic.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blake slowly removed her hands, finally freeing her breasts. They were pale white, perky d-cup breasts with pink nipples on top. Blake could see that Jaune oggled at her delicious tatas and decided to tease him a little bit more, "You should be thankful, Jaune. I don't show these to a lot of people." "O-Oh trust me, I am," was all that he could muster up as a response.

Blake decided to step up her game a bit and put one foot on Yang's bed and started sensually sliding her black and purple stockings down, throwing the scrambled piece of clothing off with a flick of her foot, closely followed by the other leg. She felt a bit like a call girl doing this, but it looked like both Jaune and Yang loved what she was doing.

Speaking of her, Yang also watched her lover with undivided attention. She had no idea that Blake could be this raunchy! She thought that it was time to let her lover know how impressed she was and started to cheer for her, "Woohoo, way to go, Blake! Swing your sexy ass for him and show us your hot body! There is no way you can lose this challenge, Jaune has no chance! Always remember: One month without homework."

Blake's panties were the last thing to go. She bent down and stuck her ass out, right into Jaune's direction, and began slowly tug at her last piece of clothing. Almost agonizingly slow, her toned, round bubble butt got freed from its cloth prison, soon followed by her clean shaven pussy. Jaune's eyes widened, his mouth standing open, almost drooling on the floor. In her next move, Blake crawled onto Yang's bed on all fours, trying her best to take a lascivious pose. When she looked back at Jaune, she could see a fire in his eyes that she never had seen before and felt pride in the fact that she was the cause for his arousal.

"Well, I have to admit that this was kinda fun. I think I am ready for the main event now. Your turn, Jaune Arc. Show me what you have to offer," Blake purred. She tried to play it cool, but it was a poor attempt to hide her excitement about the whole situation. She still couldn't believe what Yang got her into mess in the first place. She would make sure that Yang would give her at least a dozen neck massages to make up for all this later...

Jaune couldn't hide the fact that seeing Blake naked on the bed, sexily posing for him had an immensely arousing effect on him. Both girls could see a bulge in his pants forming, growing larger and larger. Yet, he made no attempt to hide it and even felt bold enough to compliment the black haired girl, "You have a very erotic body, Blake. Yang sure is lucky to have you as her girlfriend."

Blake's eyes widened after that last remark from Jaune, "...excuse me? W-what do you meangirlfriend? Yang and I are just..."

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was obvious by now. Everybody knows that you two have been dating for sometime now. And that's perfectly fine with me, I am happy for you."

Yang looked a bit surprised as well and had to chime in, "Well, I guess you could say that the 'cat' is out of the bag, heh?"

A collective groan could get heard through the room and without saying a single word, Blake picked up one of the many pillows on the bed and threw it at Yang.

"Yang, Could you stop your bad puns for one minute?"

"Ouch! Hey, that was unnecessary! Oh well, I guess we couldn't keep it secret forever, could we? We can talk about that later. Jaune, I think you are quite 'overdressed' at the moment? I think it's time to change that," Yang cooed while winking at the blonde haired young man.

Jaune nodded in agreement, "Well, I guess it's my turn now to show off my stuff? Sorry, but I am not much of a sensual stripper like you, Blake."

"Stripper? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind, sorry."

Jaune took off his black hoodie, revealing his bare chest to both women. He also was quite toned and it was obvious that he worked out. Any regular girl would have given anything to see him like that… just not any of the females at Beacon. Next, he quickly disposed of his blue jeans and he was now standing in black boxershorts. Blake and Yang's eyes widened as they could clearly see the big tent that was caused by his massive erection. Jaune loved feeling their looks on his body, especially on his crotch area. He decided that he wouldn't let them wait any longer and pulled his boxers down, revealing his already erect cock to the girls.

His cock swung up in all its twelve inch glory. His cockhead was already laced with several beads of precum, giving his shaft a shiny appearance. The view of such a magnificent cock sent shivers down Blake's spine and even Yang could feel a tingle of raw desire crawl through her body as she watched Jaune's cock bob up and down.

Jaune knew that the ladies would react in this way and had a prompt response for them, "Don't be so shocked, ladies. I come from a long line of very 'gifted' men. Do I have to remind you two that I have seven sisters? I may have inherited by combat gear from my grandfather, but my dad was the one who blessed me with a far more awesome 'weapon'!"

Blake yelled at Yang, sheer desperation written all over her face, "Just what the hell did you get me into here, Yang? That dick is going to stretch me out! There is no way I will take that huge thing inside of me!" She had never seen dick as large as this one in real life before. Not even the ninjas in her dirty novels were that huge..

Yang couldn't even respond to what Blake was saying. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could this timid guy who always behaved like a bumbling idiot around them, especially when Weiss was around, have such impressive junk?

Jaune relished in the fact that his extraordinary size left the usually loudmouthed Yang speechless, but also thought that it would be better to respond to the worried Blake in front of him, "Don't worry, Blake. I know how to use this 'tool' properly. I won't hurt you. Just lay back and enjoy what I will do to you. After all, I plan to win this challenge!" He said, towering over the shocked beauty on the bed, giving her a reassuring look.

Blake just couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could this be the same, timid man she had known for so long? He was so assertive all of a sudden, like he was a totally different person. She didn't have time to think about this for too long, as Jaune finally joined her on the bed.

Jaune started from the bottom, sliding his strong hands over Blake's long, slender legs. Her pale skin felt so smooth and soft, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He trailed soft kisses up her toned thighs, sending small ripples of pleasure through Blake's body. Goosebumps ran across her skin when his lips made contact, and she involuntarily grabbed his head and dug her fingers into his soft, blonde hair. She had no idea that Jaune could be such a passionate and experienced lover...

He meticulously made his way up her body, his hands and mouth sliding over her thighs, coming ever closer to her womanhood. He noticed that Blake was already aroused, her pussylips glistening with her juices. Her clit was clearly visible, freed from its skin-prison and standing up like a ripe cherry. Feeling a bit daring, he started breathing on her exposed clit, the hot, tickling sensation causing Blake to gasp.

"Ohh, you are such a tease, Jaune!"

"Do you like it?"

"W-Well, it feels nice, but... I had better! That's nothing compared to what Yang usually does to me."

Jaune was sure that Blake was just trying to fool him and decided to step up his game a bit. He leaned over Blake's slender figure, now laying on top of her, his chest rubbing against hers. With his free hands, he grabbed her breasts, roughly playing with her pale mammaries. Her pink nipples were already rock hard and Blake let out a passionate moan when Jaune twisted them between his fingers. It had been far too long since he last touched the breasts of a beautiful woman, and he wanted to relish it. At the same time, he started gently licking along Blake's exposed neck, causing her to gasp and sending shivers down her spine.

Soon, he released one of her breasts and slid his hand down her body and flat stomach, soon reaching her wet pussylips. With one swift motion, he slid his fingers deep inside of her. Blake's eyes opened wide at that, her whole body stiffening in response. He soon started pumping his fingers in and out of her, exploring her wet pussy, his hand getting completely soaked in her juices.

The smell of Blake's sex was slowly filling the room and had an arousing effect on both Jaune and Yang. His dick got rock hard and started to twitch and while Blake was obviously too occupied, Yang could catch a glimpse of it from the side. How was it possible for this wimp to have such a magnificent cock and be such a skilled lover? She felt the heat inside of her intensify, getting visibly aroused as small beads of sweat formed on her forehead. In a feeble attempt to cool herself off, she took her top off, now exposing her big and inviting cleavage that was trapped inside of her lacy, white bra.

Meanwhile, Jaune's was picking up the pace with his hands and he felt his fingers rub over a somewhat spongy surface inside of Blake's pussy and he knew that he must have found her g-spot. He started focusing on that area and Blake began to see stars as his fingers vigorously worked over her g-spot while his thumb twiddles with her sensitive clit. Obscene squelching noises were ringing through everybody's ears while his whole hand was relentlessly rubbing and massaging her pleasure center, sending endless jolts of pleasure through her body.

This intense stimulation was simply too much for Blake and her pussy started twitching around Jaune's hand. Her body started shivering and she had to put her hands above her mouth to suppress the impulse to scream out her orgasm.

Jaune could feel her pussy muscles massaging his hand and instantly knew that he accomplished his first goal of the night. He asked sarcastically, "Did you already come? I haven't even warmed up yet!"

"Hnn!" N-No, I didn't!" Was all Blake could get out, trying to hide her obvious arousal in front of Jaune and Yang. Her whole body was covered in sweat now. She still couldn't believe it… It had been so long since a man made her cum and out of all people, Jaune was the one who did it? No, she wasn't willing to admit it to him, not in front of Yang...

Yang's earlier confidence was crushed by what she was forced to witness. Who was Blake fooling here? It was obvious that Jaune just made her cum her brains out with just the use of his hands. Heck, she herself had started to feel horny, just from watching! He was slowly starting to take the upper hand here and Yang couldn't let that happen. She desperately cheered for her roommate to hang in there, "Come on, Blake! I know you can do it, don't lose to Jaune! He's not even half the lover I am! You need to fight back!"

Jaune heard Yang's desperate attempt at a cheer, but didn't pay it much attention to it. He would show them both what he was capable of. "Ready for round two, Blake?"


	2. chapter 2

Blake was still dazzled from her previous orgasm, a short gasp leaving her mouth as Jaune aligned his hard and twitching cock with her soaked vagina, ready to penetrate the beautiful woman below him. With one thrust, he entered her to the hilt and Jaune and Blake moaned in unison as his dick disappeared inside of her, her hot pussylips gripping onto his shaft. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good and he had to focus not to come right then and there. Blake's pussy just felt so hot!

It had been a long while since Blake had felt a real, raw cock inside of her and she couldn't remember ever feeling so full before. Blake knew that she would lose the challenge, would she not try something to make Jaune cum immediately, so she picked up the pace and tried some dirty talk, "H-Hey Jaune? Does my pussy feel good? I bet your cockhead is already tingling and pulsing, just begging to release its seed inside of me. This dirty kitty is ready for your hot cum! Come on, do it, let yourself go!"

She clamped down on Jaune's cock, squeezing his shaft with her tight and strong kegel muscles, trying to milk his shaft for all it was worth. There was just one problem: Blake herself felt great pleasure doing this, and Jaune's cock reached sensitive spots inside of her that she never knew she even had. Every thrust caused her to moan and his massive cockhead plowed through her insides at a rapid pace. Every thrust created lewd, wet sounds and soon, the smell of sex permeated the room.

No matter how hard Blake tried, she just couldn't bring Jaune to climax, all the while her own orgasm approached faster and faster. Her efforts seemed to be in vain, as once again a wave of pleasure washed over her, making her body spasm involuntarily. This time, she hugged Jaune tightly with both hands and her effort to suppress her moans failed, screaming out in pleasure. Still in her orgasm crazed mind, Blake suddenly felt something soft on her lips and her eyes opened up wide as she realised what it was. She could see and feel Jaune's lips on hers, totally blindsided by his sudden advancements. Who did Jaune think he was, kissing her like that?! Still, in her current state, she was too weak to fight back or even protest, so she had no choice but to let it happen...

In the meantime, a certain blonde haired woman was equally surprised by Jaune's advances. What was that guy thinking, kissing Blake right in front of her?! And yet… something inside of her secretly longed for this. Seeing her lover getting ravished by a man awakened dirty thoughts and desires inside of Yang that she never knew she had. Was she turning into some kind of cuck queen who enjoyed seeing her partner getting fucked by strangers in front of her?

Yang was getting turned on more and more by the lewd scenario that played out in front of her beautiful, lavender eyes. Without even thinking about it, she took off her bra, revealing her bountiful breasts, who were even larger than Blake's, her nipples already pink and hardened. Her short hotpants were the next thing that had to go, and she noticed that her rose colored slip was already soaked from her juices. She just had to touch herself, the heat inside of her body getting too unbearable for her. She quickly took her slip off and slid her hand between her legs, starting to rub her pussy in a feeble attempt to quench that fire inside of her.

In the meantime, Blake came back to the real world and realised that she once again had come before Jaune. She had tried her hardest to make him orgasm, but to no avail. How was it possible for Jaune to have such inhuman endurance? He once again started plunging inside of her, his heavy balls slamming against her pussylips with every thrust. His testicles had to be jampacked with seed, but it still seemed like he was far away from his own climax.

Indeed, Jaune showed no signs of slowing down and their hot fuckfest continued for what seemed like an eternity. Blake floated from orgasm to orgasm and each time, Jaune would place a passionate kiss on her lips and she was absolutely powerless to stop him from doing so. In fact, she was starting to love it. She thought about Yang and how she could be a passionate lover if she tried, but Jaune played in a whole league of his own. With each passing minute and each climax, Blake lost herself to the pleasure more and more, a black hole of lust, devouring her spirit, growing with each passing second.

After another orgasm rocked her body, something suddenly changed. Something was different, something was missing… Blake suddenly realised what it was: Jaune had made no attempt to kiss her! What was he waiting for? He kissed her every time so far, but this time, he wouldn't even lean forward. She needed to know what was going on and tried to speak, "H-Hey, why aren't you…" "Why aren't I 'what,' Blake? Kiss you? I thought you don't like it when I kiss you, weren't that your words?" Jaune didn't even try to hide his cocky attitude anymore. He knew that Blake was his plaything now, almost completely enslaved to his lovemaking and his hard cock.

Blake's desire was overtaking her thoughts, her longing for his lips engraved in her gray matter, like a pavlovian reflex. She NEEDED that kiss! Her brain short circuited, and in a swift move, she thrust forward and kissed Jaune on her own, and it wasn't just any type of kiss. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, exchanging her saliva with his, in a lewd display of deep affection. Jaune smirked and reciprocated, having achieved yet another victory on his quest for total domination.

Yang couldn't believe it! Even while masturbating she was still paying close attention to the lewd display in front of her and her face turned pale when she saw Blake kiss Jaune, more passionate than any kiss she herself had ever gotten from her lover! Why would Blake give Jaune such a fiery kiss?! Weren't these just reserved for herself? She looked at Jaune with anger and envy in her eyes, but all he did was smirk back at Yang as his tongue wrestled with Blake's.

After she came down from her emotional high, Blake slowly returned to reality and realised what she had done. She looked over at Yang and she could see the absolute disturbance in her expression. She knew she had to somehow save the situation and tried to explain, "D-Don't read too much into this, Jaune! I just thought it would be fair for you to get a kiss as well after all the kisses you gave me, that's all!"

Jaune knew that she was lying and felt totally in control of the moment. He would show the cocky Yang what a man he could be. He didn't even need to be a skilled fighter or have a semblance to show these two women who was the boss around here. His cock was more than enough to do that job and he would use it to its fullest effect.

Jaune felt his balls contract and he knew that it was time for the finale. He shifted his position, so that Blake was now in reverse cowgirl position on top of him, his dick still inside of her. He moved his arms under her legs and pushed them back, pulling Blake's legs up in the process. He then locked his hands together behind Blake's head, securing her on top of him and making it impossible for her to escape.

He was now fucking her in a full nelson like hold, his penis thrusting in and out of her already abused and swollen pussy. His new position also allowed his massive cockhead to rub over Blake's g-spot with every thrust, seemingly crushing it, causing loud and wet smacks to fill the room. This stimulation was too much for Blake, who already started screaming in passion, feeling like she was getting fucked silly by Jaune, her tongue lolling uselessly from her mouth.

Jaune knew what he had to do to achieve total victory over these two women. He would prove once and for all what a fantastic lover he was to Yang and make her watch as close as possible. With almost herculean strength, Jaune stood up from the bed, Blake still firmly locked in place in front of him, and marched towards the frantically masturbating blonde, each step feeling like it would shatter the floor beneath him.

Yang didn't even notice what was going on, being way too tangled up in her own lusty play. Only when she heard Jaune's heavy footsteps coming closer did her attention come back to Jaune, now standing right in front of her, carrying Blake with him. Yang could see that Blake looked like a total wreck, her hair wild and her eyes fogged with lust and yet, she could do nothing to help her, except glare at the perverse spectacle right in front of her face. She could even see the outline of Jaune's cock on Blake's belly, stretching her out to enormous proportions.

Blake was still not fully grasping what Jaune had done to her. Coming back to her senses for a moment, she looked around and looked into Jaune's strained face while he was lifting her up. He was so strong, a true alpha male… and that's when she snapped completely, her brain completely fried from all the pleasure she was experiencing. She thought it was time to confess to her stud, "Jaune, I'm sorry that I lied to you. You made me cum all these times and it was wonderful! Please, don't stop now! Fuck me harder!"

Yang just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her dearest Blake was now begging for Jaune to make her cum? She swore that she even could see little heart shapes in Blake's eyes, signaling that the cat girl was now totally submissive to Jaune's sexual prowess. All she could do was watch in awe as Blake was literally getting fucked silly by Jaune. She paled as she realised that she was about to lose the challenge… and maybe even her girlfriend as well!

Jaune picked up his pace once more after he saw Yang's defeated look and started to piston in and out of Blake's abused fuckhole. Her whole body was bumping up and down through this sheer force and her tits were jiggling all over the place, and were thoroughly covered in saliva that was drooled down from her gaping mouth.

With her g-spot stimulated to no end, the fattest cock she had ever seen inside of her and her whole body elevated in front of her lover, Blake knew that she couldn't hold on much longer and totally let herself go. She felt her pussylips contract, gripping Jaune's cock HARD. And then it happened: Her dam broke and a flood of hot girlcum SQUIRTED out of her abused hole like a geyser! Her whole body convulsed in a full body orgasm, her belly contracting and her legs jerking around and if Jaune hadn't secured her, she surely would have spasmed uncontrollably for hours. She screamed her amazing, wet orgasm to the heavens, finally free from all inhibitions, as if her mind was flowing through an endless sea of ecstasy. All the world should know that Jaune just gave her the biggest orgasm of her life!

Blake's juices splattered all over the place, covering her own bed in her fluids, but most importantly, the hot and bothered blonde on top of it. Yang felt like she was doused with boiling water, and the smell of Blake's juices burned in her nostrils. Feeling Blake's hot cum all over her body, combined with the humiliation of defeat, made her moan in ecstasy and increase the pace of her fingers stroking her pussy tenfold. Her hand drove inside of her even faster, her fingers sinking deeper and deeper with every thrust and without warning, she joined Blake in orgasm.

Yang gasped as her orgasm hit, her juices gushing out of her swollen pussy, splattering all over her hands and the sheets. She lost all strength in her body and collapsed backwards on the bed. Now both beds were totally ruined, completely soaked with sweat and large puddles of girl cum. She had lost and was left lying in a pool of her own juices, utterly defeated by a superior lover...

Jaune saw what he had just did to Blake and Yang and felt incredibly powerful. He just showed two women that always underestimated him what a man he could be, by satisfying both of them. He felt a rush of energy flow through his body and all of a sudden, something incredible happened!

Jaune's aura activated without a conscious thought from him and made his body glow with a shiny outline.He watched some of his energy spread out from his body and over onto Blake, concentrating on the area just above her crotch. Shortly after, a flash of light blinded him and when he could see again, he could make out his own crest on Blake's skin, just below her belly button! Could it be that… his semblance just had awakened?!

Inside of Blake's body, Jaune's aura energy focused on the center of her belly and she suddenly felt a very familiar twitch on one side of her womb, which could only mean one thing… and she he had to tell her stud lover immediately, "J-Jaune, I think I just ovulated! I am sure, I could feel it!"

Jaune's dick twitched after he heard her sudden declaration that she was fertile, as if some kind of primal desire inside of him got ignited. Yet, he was too far gone to think of the consequences, and with a sarcastic tone, he decided to play with Blake and tease her just a little more, "Oh, really? Well, I better pull out then. I do not think that I need to remind you that the men in my family are quite potent. I better not cum inside of you and risk getting you pregnant, wouldn't you agree~?"

The old Blake was totally gone now, having lost all sense of reason. All that she wanted was to feel Jaune's hot cum inside of her, not caring for the possible repercussions, "No, don't pull out!I don't care anymore! Cum inside me, give me everything! I need to feel your hot cum inside me! Jaune, I want you to fill my pussy and womb up to the brim! KNOCK ME UP!"

That was all John needed to hear. He felt his balls contract and visibly tremor and with one final stroke, he thrusted as deep into Blake's pussy as he possibly could, stretching her out to the absolute limit. Jet after jet of boiling hot sperm erupted from his cock and shot straight into Blake's willing vagina in a high pressure torrent, the hot globs clinging to her inner walls, soaking them completely white with his potent jizz! The prolonged fuck-session had made his balls produce a sheer endless supply of hot seed and now every drop was entering Blake's hot breeding pit, each shot splattering against her cervix.

The feeling of hot cum inside of her body set Blake off yet again, making her whole body spasm and her womb throb with lust. Her slick cervix contracted, greedily sucking up all the seed it could get. It was as if her body would make sure that not a single sperm could escape, trying it hardest to turn this young woman into a mother to be.

With a loud PLOP, Jaune pulled his still erect cock out of Blake's well fucked and surely impregnated pussy. It was as if he had removed a cork from a shaken champagne bottle, as endless streams of hot and sticky cum shot out of Blake's abused hole, splattering all over her own bed, and more importantly, Yang! The blonde bombshell shrieked as she felt the hot liquid on her naked body, covering her skin and hair with Blake's boiling love juices.

After he came down from his orgasmic high, Jaune placed Blake on the bed next to Yang, her contorted face full of happiness and pleasure, her mouth forming the most perverse smile in the world, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Shoo good!" Was all the could get out while sensually rubbing her stretched belly, stroking the golden crest on her crotch.

Jaune looked at what he had done and his heart got filled with pride. Even after all this, he still felt like he had some energy left in him. With a wicked grin on his face, he turned his attention to the dazed Yang, "I think it's time for you to apologize to me and admit that I am an amazing lover, won't you agree, Yang? I think I already know how you can make it up to me. As you can see, Blake seems to love her new role as the mother for my babies… how about you, Yang? Do you want to be next in line to receive my hot cum?"

Yang couldn't even pay attention to what Jaune was saying, as the feeling of his hot cum over her sensitive skin was far too overwhelming for her lust addled mind. She just couldn't resist and had to lick her face, savoring the hot and salty flavor of Jaune's potent cumshot. The heat and smell of Jaune's and Blake's combined juices short circuited her brain, turning her into Jaune's docile and willing plaything. As if she was in a trance, all she could say was, "Yes, you are the superior lover! Please, knock me up as well!"

All Jaune could do was laugh, savoring his complete and utter victory. To add insult to injury, he had one more pun left for the beaten blonde, "Well, I guess you should always end a party with a Yang…"

\-- Seven Months Later --

"Jaune, please fuck me first!"

"No, it's my turn! You had his dick last time!"

"Ladies, please. There is enough for everybody."

Once again, Jaune, Yang and Blake were alone in their dorm room, this time spread out over one bed. Both girls were already naked, their big bellies totally exposed. On top of each one was Jaune's golden crest, shining bright. Soon after that fateful evening, Jaune had realised that his semblance wasn't combat oriented, but had a total different application. Any raw sex with him would cause a female to ovulate on the spot and would virtually guarantee pregnancy with every creampie. And if that wouldn't have been enough, the school doctors also said that Yang and Blake were each expecting twins! As fate had it, both Blake and Yang were now expecting mothers and Jaune was the lucky father.

"Jaune, dear, why won't you would rub your dick between our bellies? You promised that you would service us both today!"

"Heh, I guess I we will just do that then. After all, an Arc never goes back on his word!"


	3. chapter 3

"Ruby! Weiss! It's good to see you two, come in!" Yang Xiao Long was happy to see that her friends were paying her a visit at the dormitory.

Even though the blonde bombshell was considered to be one of the strongest fighters at Beacon, no stranger would have guessed that at first glance. Yang was pregnant and already several months along, sporting a big, round belly. She still wore her usual, midriff baring outfit, but her heavily pregnant midsection poked out of it like a sore thumb, a black half moon crest residing just below her belly button. It was the symbol of Jaune Arc, the man who had knocked her and her girlfriend Blake up, using the powers of his recently discovered semblance.

Her breasts also had grown significantly, filled to the brim and already leaking with milk and her strained shirt looked like it was about to burst from the enormous boobmeat it tried to conceal, with little success.

Ruby was the first one to respond to the friendly greeting of her sister, her eyes naturally drawn to Yang's swollen midsection, "Hi Yang, good to see you too! I gotta say, I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to finally become an aunt~! How is the pregnancy coming along?"

Yang was just about to respond to her sister as Weiss interrupted her, looking visibly irritated by the happy-go-lucky attitude of her dark haired friend, "Whoa, calm down there, Ruby. I think it's about time Yang tells us what happened. Ruby and I are away for one evening and suddenly you and Blake BOTH hooked up with Jaune? And if that wasn't enough, you both ended up knocked up?! Come ON, Yang, this isn't like you at all!"

Yang laughed at the outburst of her prissy friend, her face forming a smile as she began to speak, "Alright ladies, I guess you deserve an explanation after all this time. Sit down and I will tell you what happened...I will tell you how Jaune fucked Blake and me...in every dirty little detail!"

Ruby and Weiss got a bit worried after that last statement. How could Yang be so happy about this? All they could do was sit down on the bunk beds and listen to the words of their heavily pregnant friend/sister as they both saw heart shapes appear in Yang's eyes as she began to tell her story...

Jaune looked at Blake with satisfaction in his eyes as she recently seeded catgirl laid on the bed next to Yang, stroking her cum-swollen belly. Jaune's crest shined bright on top of her stretched skin, the unmistakable proof of his recently discovered semblance. Blake had a distant expression on her face, repeating the words "...babies...I will be a mother…" over and over. Jaune had to hold back a chuckle as he thought back to earlier in the evening, when Blake seemed to care so much about her sheets not getting dirty and now it was her own squirting juices that had sullied them so thoroughly to the point that they were thoroughly soaked. The sheets weren't the only things covered in Blake's juices, as Jaune focused his attention back to the hot and bothered blonde who had just begged him to knock her up as well: Yang!

She was still covered from head to toe in the combined juices of Blake's squirt and Jaune's cum, her body shaking as if it was begging for sexual relief. Jaune noticed that her big and juicy tits were even larger than Blake's, her nipples erect and begging to be touched. The temperature had risen significantly in the room and the smell of sex still lingered in the air, arousing him to no end. He knew what he would have to do next.

He towered above the dazed woman, grabbed his cock which was still covered in Blake's fluids and began stroking it. It didn't even take him a single minute to get back to full mast again, ready to go for another round of hot, sensual lovemaking. He looked right into Yang's eyes and could see her desire in them, totally focused on his erect cock. It was obvious that Yang wanted him and Jaune knew that he needed to strike while the iron was hot,

"Now Yang, since you already apologized to me, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Lay back, please."

Yang did as she was told without even thinking about it, spreading her muscular and shapely legs apart, putting her pink pussy on full display. "Yes, please take me! I hope that my body it to your liking? My tits are even larger than Blake's!" Yang started playing with her big breasts, her long nipples poking out between her fingers while she caressed her own skin. Her heart was racing and she let out an involuntary moan, her greedy pussy already drooling and more than ready to receive a good, hard filling.

Jaune wanted to touch and suck on these magnificent breasts, but he knew that he had to keep to his plan he had conceived as soon as Yang offered herself to him. He grabbed onto his manhood and aligned his glistening cockhead with Yang's hungry entrance, not even an inch of space left between them. Yang looked down at herself and she noticed that Jaune was hesitating, as if he was waiting for something. With an irritated look and determination in her voice, she asked what was holding him back, "What are you waiting for, fuck me already! You have no idea how badly I need to cum!"

Jaune chuckled at Yang's words, his face forming a wide grin. If Yang expected to get the same treatment as Blake, she couldn't have been more wrong! He held tightly to his cock and began rubbing his slick cockhead over Yang's swollen pussylips, gently stroking over her sensitive skin. Yang moaned in sweetest agony as she felt her sensitive skin make contact with his, "Ahh! Why are you doing this?! Hnng! Put it in!"

Jaune didn't react to her moans or her demands at all and continued pressing his cockhead directly against her clit, sliding and rubbing all over the engorged lust center, making Yang gasp for air, "Oh, you don't like being teased, huh? Now you get a glimpse on how other people feel whenever you pull one of your 'innocent' jokes or pranks!" Jaune knew that Yang's jokes were always in good nature, but he had way too much fun at this moment to stop himself from teasing her even more. It was time to teach her a lesson!

Yang's eyes widened as she looked at Jaune with a flustered expression on her face. She knew that he was toying with her, but she was powerless to resist him in her lust addled state. In her desperation, she tried to plead with him, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry for what I did in the past.Hnng!What do I need to do for you to finally give me that big dick of yours?"

"Alright, Yang, this is what I want you to do: Turn around. I want to see your amazing ass and take your pussy from behind. That's my condition!"

Yang couldn't believe what Jaune was saying. He really expected her to go on all fours and beg for his cock like a bitch in heat? Arousal or not, this was an outrage! She ground her teeth and clenched her fists, her body shaking.

Jaune could sense Yang's anger and he knew he had to react quickly to calm her down and not get beaten up, "H-Hey, don't give me that look. Don't you want to experience the same thing Blake did? I promise that you will enjoy it!"

Yang looked over to Blake once again. She looked so happy, as if every worrying thought had disappeared from her mind…Jaune had won. Without wasting a single thought, she turned around and placed her arms and knees on the bed. Trying to entice Jaune even more, she sensually swayed her amazing bubble butt back and forth and spoke to him in a sultry voice, "Ok, you win... do it! I need this right now! Fuck me like the bitch in heat I am!"

Jaune felt like a million dollars as he saw the always so proud Yang shake her amazing ass or him. With a mad grin, he placed a well aimed spank right onto her ass, making it jiggle from the impact, leaving a red handmark right on her pale skin. Yang howled in sweet ecstasy, her arousal turning any pain she would have felt into pure pleasure.

Normally, Yang would have utterly destroyed Jaune for his behavior, but her mind was already too far gone. All that she wanted was to get dominated by a strong male and at this moment Jaune filled that role perfectly. Yang turned her head around, the red fire in her eyes clearly visible, "Ohh, you are such a bad boy! Please, I can't take it anymore. I feel so empty inside. I need your COCK!" She pushed her ass up as high as she could, her large breasts hanging freely, their large, hard nipples almost touching the white fabric below.

After what felt like an eternity in purgatory for Yang, Jaune finally rewarded her and his massive dick PLUNGED deep into her hungry pussy, completely filling her tight hole up to the brim in an instant. Yang almost came right away from the sensation of finally feeling a hard and hot dick inside of her starved fuckhole, her body shaking in response, almost losing balance on top of Blake's bed. Her vagina quickly adjusted to Jaune's girth as he continued to thrust inside of her with wild abandon.

Yang quickly approached her orgasm, making her lose control over her own body. Her eyes flared up in fiery red, as if her fighting spirit awoke, and her hair began to sparkle. That was all Jaune needed to see, her body giving away a clear indicator that this sexually deprived woman was about to explode! He quickly pulled out of her, Yang's twitching pussylips desparately trying to hold on to their fleshy invader by instinct.

Yang came back to reality, feeling the sudden emptiness inside of her. She turned around, looking at him with question marks in her eyes, the red shine in her eyes slowly residing, "W-why did you stop?"

Jaune grinned at her, knowing full well how agonizing this must have felt for Yang, "Well, it's notmyfault that your body is that easy to read. Whenever you're getting close, your hair lights up, so I always know when to stop."

"H-how can you be so cruel to me?"

"Cruel? I'm just trying to have some fun here. Don't you like it that I draw it out as long as possible?"

"Jaune, I really need your coOOCK!" Yang couldn't finish her sentence, as Jaune once again thrusted his hard cock inside of Blake's honeypot, once again fucking her to his heart's content. Since he already orgasmed earlier with Blake, he still had a lot of endurance left, energy reserves that he intended to fully use up before he would allow Yang to climax.

Jaune repeated the same process a couple of times, each time driving Yang to the edge of orgasm, only to stop just before she was to step over the threshold. Yang was driven mad with lust and desperation, her body shaking and her breasts jiggling back and forth with every thrust. The strength was leaving Yang's body more and more, making her upper body sink down onto the bed, her face covered in blissful agony. Her hands dug into the fabric of the bed sheets in a futile attempt to push back against Jaune's thrusts to finally achieve that illusive climax she so desperately seeked. With her hazed mind, she looked over to the already satisfied Blake, still stroking her belly. How jealous she was of her! She would have done anything in her powers to be able to change places with her.

Jaune relished in the sounds of fleshy smacks and loud moans, giving him a feeling of validation that he was indeed a vigorous lover. He thought it was finally time to give Yang what she wanted. He stopped his thrusts yet again and pulled out of Yang's abused pusy one last time. Before she could protest, he started to speak, "Yang, I want to look into your beautiful eyes while you cum. I want to see the fire in your eyes. Now, is what you said earlier still true? Do you want me to come inside you? If I do, you will end up the same as Blake, I promise you that!"

As she heard what Jaune said to her, Yang looked over to Blake again, her yellow eyes still distant, rubbing her swollen belly in pure bliss. Yang didn't even have to think one second about Jaune's proposal. With her last strength, she flipped herself over and spread her legs apart as far as she could and Jaune could see the red fire in her eyes taking the shapes of hearts as she screamed out her innermost wish,

"YES, I WANT IT! FUCK ME SILLY AND KNOCK ME UP!"

Jaune couldn't help himself but grin as yet another gorgeous woman fell victim to his bedroom skills. He plunged inside of Yang's yearning pussy with a brutal thrust and picked up the pace immediately. Loud squelching noises and Yang's loud moans filled the room as Yang pushed her legs up into the air and closed them behind Jaune, locking him in place. Even if he had decided to pull out at the last second, there was no way that he could do so anymore.

Yang's eagerness to get seeded proved to be too much for Jaune and he once again felt his semblance activate, a bright light emitting from his body and quickly transferring to Yang. Just like with Blake, Jaune's crest appeared on Yang's torso, glowing in a golden shimmer just below her belly button.

Yang felt a flash of heat travel through her body, that energy quickly focusing on her belly and womb. All the anger from all the teasing and waiting left her mind as she felt that oh-so-familiar twitch at both sides of her midsection. She had to inform her lover immediately, "Ahh! Jaune, I am sure that I just felt myself ovulate! Come inside me and knock me up! Ohh, I can't wait for my giant tits to fill with milk and become even bigger! If you want, you can have a taste before the babies arrive. Ohh, I'm cumming!!!"

Yang's arms and legs thrashed around while her back arched, signaling her total loss of control over her body. Her mind broke and all she could do was scream out her orgasm to the heavens. Sparkles were emanating from her eyes and hair and Jaune felt Yang's pussy spasm around his cock, milking it for his potent seed!

Yang's tight body, her lust filled screams and spasming pussy finally proved too much for Jaune. His large balls quivered and he finally unloaded deep inside of Yang's sex starved body, covering her entire insides on his hot, white seed. Every pulse of sperm splattered right against Yang's spongy cervix, greedily sucking up every bit of cum it could get, catapulting every single drop right into Yang's fertile baby chamber where it surely would combine with her eggs.

Yang hoped from the bottom of her heart that Jaune's little swimmers would find their targets and turn her into a mother. As if by instinct, she placed both her hands on her belly and started frantically rubbing her midsection, as if to cheer on the little sperm inside of her to swim faster.

The feeling of Jaune's hot cum filling her deepest chamber, combined with the knowledge that she would most likely get impregnated like a bitch in heat, overwhelmed Yang's mind and she experienced yet another orgasm, even harder than her first one. Her whole body shook and a geyser of femcum squirted out of her hole, covering Jaune's crotch and Blake's sheets in her hot juices, soaking them completely.

Jaune revelled in the fact that he once again caused a woman to squirt. After he came down from his orgasmic height, he pulled out of Yang's utterly stuffed pussy, letting his limp body sink down onto hers. Their lips touched and they shared a deep, sensual kiss before Jaune slid off her, now lying right between Blake and Yang on the bed.

Both women were covered in a mixture of cum and squirt, but still had the most joyful expressions on their faces, all the while rubbing their bellies. Both of them now bared Jaune's crests, their golden shine slowly transforming into a stylish black. Without saying a word, both ladies removed one hand from their filled bellies and began stroking Jaune's cock, as if they wanted to reward him for the great pleasures he brought them.

It took a while for Yang to regain her ability to speak, and even then she could only slur her words towards Jaune, "Thank youu~! I can't wait until I can feel the babies kicking inside of me…"

"...and that's how it all happened," Yang finished, her eyes still filled with hearts, complete and utter happiness audible from her voice. She once again stroked the crest on her belly, as she had done many times during her retelling of the events that had occurred months back.

After a moment of silence, Weiss was the first one to speak again, still totally bewildered by Yang's tale, "I...I simply cannot believe that Jaune did all this to you. All this time I had no idea what potential he had…"

"Heh, I bet you must feel like a dumbass now for rejecting him all these times, heh?" Ruby said with a chuckle, poking Weiss with her elbow.

"Oh, quiet you! You were never really interested in him as well until now! Don't lie to me, I saw how you basically hung to the lips of your sister as she told what happened, admit it!"

"Well…"

Ruby knew that Weiss was right. Both girls got visibly hot and bothered while Yang told her story, damp spots forming in their panties. After a moment of awkward silence, both looked at each other and started to grin and chuckle. They knew that they would have to pay Jaune a visit later…


End file.
